


Squeeze

by quicksparrows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: There’s something pleasant about the way Terra moves, the way he takes up space.





	Squeeze

There’s something pleasant about the way Terra moves, the way he takes up space. It’s funny that he never seems aware of it — he crawls into her bed and leaves her mashed up against him, no matter how big the mattress is. He moves around her getting through a doorway, so close that he brushes against her, and she feels the shape of his hips under all those heavy pleats on his pants, or the firmness of his abdomen, or a powerful thigh. Any part of him. Maybe he doesn't realize how big he is. Maybe he does it on purpose.

“Could you watch it?” Aqua teases on one such occasion, where he’s tried to slip by her into the islands’ boathouse. She’s never minded but _ooh_ is it ever fun to watch him fall over himself to soothe her: _sorry, didn’t mean to bump you._ _Sorry! Cmon, move or one of these days I’ll accidentally knock you right off your feet! Not to say you couldn’t take it but—_ She could hear it all day but she’d just smile and he would too and they’d brush it off together, each amused.

“Sometimes I think you block my path just so I run into you," he says with suspicion.

“Don’t be silly,” she says.

 But sure enough, the next time he does it, she doesn’t move — doesn’t even try. His chest brushes her back and before he passes entirely, he loops an arm around her waist and pulls her in. She gasps somewhere between surprise and delight, and he doesn’t let go, instead lifting her clear off her feet, his other arm coming around her too. He’s warm. He holds her a moment, less a hug and more an all-body squeeze, the more contact the better.

“Is that what you wanted?” he says, teasing, and when she glances up at him he’s pink in the face. “Because you can just ask!”

"Terra," she scolds, but she melts, too, hanging onto his arm.

He presses a kiss into the crook of her neck.

“It’s just more fun this way.”


End file.
